FarEscape The Past
by bunsdarien
Summary: Jack left Daniel for Sam. Daniel's not handling it well. Redoing direction of story. Chapter1 redone. HetSlash Spoilers Season 8 & 9.
1. From John To Cameron

TITLE: Far . . . Escape the Past (The Complete Rework)

Warnings: HET/Slash. Angst. Language. Etc. SEASON nine Spoilers Due to this was written during season nine. And Some Season 8 stuff! .

SERIES: Who Needs Jack

.SYNOPSIS: Jack dumps Daniel for Sam. Daniel's not handling it well.

A/N: I originally wrote this back in 2005, Redid it once already and now seem to be redoing it yet again. I've read the reviews and THANK YOU ALL for them: I see that I have a bit of a problem with the tense. I'm not a beta so I'm gonna try to fix that to my best knowledge. I think I'm making Daniel stronger in this, and Oh this story came due to JMAS "Missing" Video on her site.

DISCLAIMER::: I mean no harm against the writers, nor actors, nor anybody of importance that has anything to do with Stargate. Also, No harm is meant toward Evanescence for use of some "Missing" lyric. I don't own anything of value but some old X-Men comics. And Gambit is MINE! Enough said!

* * *

Far . . . Escape the Past: In Hope of A Brighter Future

Sitting here in the dark, I start thinking back on the last few months and everything that has gone on in my life. I was happy. Happier then I had been in a long time. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

I was being used.

I was a substitute.

Wrong blue eyed Geek I guess.

Wrong Wonder twin.

The truth hurts. The way it slams into you and making your feel like your body was driving 95mph and hits into a brick wall.

It hurts so badly, I'm unsure I will ever give another my love again.

But, what hurts most is I thought you were my friend.

Friends don't do what you did to me, Jack. You played me.

How could you play with my emotions like that?

You knew I loved you. It was said plenty of times. And even if you never said the words back

to me, I thought I saw them in you eyes.

Especially every time you thrust yourself into me.

You kept coming back to me . . . Kept this whatever it was going on between us. Continuing.

How could you do that to me, Jack?

Using me for your sexual release, then throwing me to the curve once Sam made up her mind that she wanted you.

I hate you!

I gave you everything.

Gave you my heart.

Gave you my soul.

Gave you my body.

Yet . . . It wasn't enough.

I wasn't she . . .

I had your strong arms holding me in bed each night.

How could I be so wrong? I really thought we were meant to be.

Jack?! Can you tell me, why suddenly Sam, My 'sister', decides that she was willing to give up everything to be with you? Since obviously, she never thought such before?! And the Same goes for you too.

I really never suspected to be dumped via a Dear John letter.

Really, Jack how old are you?!

Why couldn't you come to my home and tell me face to face? I might have handled it better then I am now.

Were you afraid? Afraid that I might change You're mind?! ...Huh, Jack?!

You two went off into the sunset and left me here alone:

My condolence is this stupid letter you mailed to me, days after you left the SGC.

You both were here one day, then you never came back again.

You must realize . . . Knowing me and all that this just adds fuel my fire. How much of a bastard could one single man be!

_Dear Daniel:_

_I never loved you, at least not in the way you deserved to be loved. After Jacob died, Sam fell apart on me and I had to help her with the pieces._

_She and I were meant to be. It's been in the cards for years: We just hide behind the military as a way to deny it. I'm truly sorry for hurting you, Daniel. You are a good friend and I apologize for this stupid 'Dear John' sort of thing. I'm too much of a coward to tell you to your face. I can't bear to look into your eyes and see the hurt I've caused. Again, I am sorry for everything. Have a long and happy life . . . Sincerely, Jack._

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant? Do I mean anything to anyone?!

It's been two months now.

Are you missing me, Yet?

I tried to call you, but you never answered. Just once I wanted to get a straight answer from you.

Just once I wanted you to tell me why?!

'Jacob died!' You wrote in the letter. Sam is in pieces?!

I know Jacob died, Jack. But, did you even care that I did too.

I died, Jack. I was sliced through the heart by someone who looked like

the one you left me for.

I bled. I never suspected once that you did not even care.

Did you know that when I died, my last thoughts were of you?

They were only of you.

I would have died to know you love me.

Yet, I'm all alone.

I still miss you.

I breathe deep and cry out.

I wonder if you miss me.

Well, you're the fool, Jack.

You lost what should have been forever.

Let's see you live with what you settled for.

You're made your bed, now lie in it!

* * *

So what'cha think thus far.. Better direction then the original? 

I want to see if you like this direction better. Tell me, if i should be a fixing... :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...

This part hasn't been beta'd. The whole story really hasn't. If anyone is interested, as I've asked before. Please email me.

I ...Thank you.. And hope you like it. ..

In hope of a Brighter Future

Series: Who Needs Jack

Category: Now: Past tense Slash. Nothing yet.. Hint of Pre-slash

Pairing: None (Sorry) good stuff doesn't come until later chapters..

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Daniel continues to live his life without Jack.

Notes: This is different then the original story. That part 2 will be this part 3. In case anyone has read it.

Warnings: FAINT None

Disclaimer: Not mine.. yadda.. yadda.. Chapter 1.

...

In Hope Of A Brighter Future

Daniel fast paced, walked his way to the gateroom. Just a few moments ago, he was head high in translations,

doing just about anything that he could find to keep his mind clear of the last few months.

It was working until his phone rang. Jumping up, he knocked over a pile of files.

"Crap," he said as he answered the phone.

A slight hesitation on the other end then.. "Doctor Jackson?"

Shoot! "Ah, sorry General... I mean Doctor Jackson office.."

Duh, Daniel. Your making such a good impression on the man.

If that was Jack on the other end, a round of laughter would be heard. Even General Hammond would of chuckled.

Unfortunately, this new General was neither.

Clearing his voice, "I need to you report to the Gateroom. I would like to introduce you to your new team leader."

"Okay... Sure, Sir. I'll be right there." Placing the phone back on the handle, he looked at the mess all over his floor.

Scratching his newly grown beard he shook his head.

"I'll pick it up later," he said to no one as he exited his office. Locking the door on the way out.

Entering the gateroom, he was immediately drawn to the man to the side of his boss.

Brown hair, tall. Blue eyes...

"Doctor Jackson," Commander General Landry states. "I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

They shake hands.

Eyes make contact.

A spark shocked between the two of them.

Something was there.

Daniel felt it, and he was quite sure Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell also felt it.

The contact was soon broken as General Landry made his way between the two men.

"I have to inform you, Colonel, that Doctor Jackson is the Genius behind the stargate.

He is the whole reason we are here today."

Daniel nervously placed his hands in his pants pocket. Slouching his shoulders downwards.

He shrugged off the General's appraise. A red sheer flaring across his face.

"And a bit modest as so I've been told," he finished with.

Daniel looked up. "A bit modest?" who... Jack.. That's who. Jack was with the General for some time before he left

to live his life with ...SAMANTHA!

Daniel shook his head. He made up his mind. He could do this. He could like with Jack. He could.

"Doctor Jackson!"

Shooting his head upwards, "HUH!" he replied.. Bad habit. He kept forgetting this wasn't Jack he was talking to.

"I'm.. .I'm sorry.." he studdered. Calming himself, "Sorry, General. Colonel. I guess I just..."

"Space out?" Cameron Mitchell said with a smiile.

Shaking his head in aggreance. He smiled back at the smiling face. "Yes. I apologize for my..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the General was paged. The President needed to speak with him.

"Sorry, I have to make my leave, Gentlemen. Can't keep the President on hold, long." General Landry stated with a smile.

Almost out the doors, he turned back to the two men. "If you have some time, Do you think you could finish showing Colonel Mitchell around, Doctor Jackson?"

Let's see, fixing the mess I made in the office, or showing Colonel Mitchell around.

His answer was spontaneous, "No problem, Sir."

"Goodbye, Sir," Cameron saluted.

Both watched as Landry left the gateroom.

A few moments later...

"So Doctor Jack..."

"Daniel," he interrupts.

Shaking his head, smiling. "Got it. Daniel. And while we're at it, why don't you call me

Cameron."

"Got it." Daniel replied, returning the smile.

"So," Cameron says turning to stare at the stargate. "Been doing this a while, Huh?"

"Ten years give or take," he replies.

"Ten years, huh?" he's impressed. But his sight is drawn to the object before his eyes.

"Daniel, I have a question to ask. And swear that you won't laugh at me. I know we just meet, and normally I'm not

like this..But..."

Daniel looked at him, "Yes?"

The bigest smile adorned Cameron's face..

"Do you think I could touch it? I mean I've heard so much about it. I just want to.. I want .. I mean. I just gotta touch it!"

Daniel shook his head. "Go ahead. I was the same way." Making a shooing motion with his hands, he watched as Cameron made his way toward the stargate.

Cameron was like a kid in a candy store. The smile grew as his hand made contact.

Daniel just stood back and got a good laughed.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Myself I Turned

Author: Chaff & Dee

Category: Pre-slash, Angst, masturbation WARNING For those who don't like..

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None.. except Daniel/Right Hand

Series: Who Needs Jack

Spoilers: Season Nine

Synopsis: Daniel continues to move on without Jack. Can Cameron help.

Notes: We think you all can tell where this is going. Yes, a new pairing is in the works. This version differs from the one on Use of Lyrics Reverie from Lacuna Coil. Title is another sound from the same album. We needed some sex. So Daniel is getting some. With himself. But it's still something. Un'beta'd.

W  
A  
R  
N  
I  
N  
G  
S  
:

Daniel and a shower self masturbation scene. Language

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Wish We owned Ben Browder, Hoo-Hah.. I'd never leave my house. No harm meant toward Lacuna Coil. No Stargate. Enough said!

To Myself I Turned

I have you in my dreams at night  
you were holding my hands  
then I awake and you're not mine  
now it's time to rise

Another night.

Another day with out you.

Time to get out of bed.

I walk into the bathroom.

I don't notice right away, but soon I see as I glance into the mirror.

There are no dried tear tracks down my face.

And to come to think about it, my pillow was not dretched once again in my tears.

Though there are still noticible lines under my eyes.

I scratch my beard.

Maybe it's time to shave.

Not ready quite yet for that. That's my kinda safety net. Jack hated facial hair on me. No.. Not yet.

I think I'm getting better.

Though I still miss you.

And I miss Sam. But not as much as you.

Thank god, We're finally going to start traveling through the gate once again. The piles and piles of translations and the teachings were starting to drive me nuts.

I need the gate.

I need a new world to visit.

I need..

I need ..alot of things.

Wish we could go back to the way it once was.

...  
Have the friendship we once shared... But that is long in the past.

Teal'c has been heaven sent. He's been a shoulder to cry on. A ear when I need him. He's been everything that you once was.

Shaking my head.. Clear out those thoughts. Stop being so pathetic. Get over it, Daniel.

He didn't love you. He never did. You were nothing but a 'Fuck buddy.'

Knowing it or not.

And I don't think I'm in love with you anymore.

My heart was too hurt to love someone who wouldn't handle it with care.

But, I still love you.

I totally get it now.

Now to take a shower and handle my not so little morning problem.

Making my way to the shower, I turn the knob to get it to the warm temperature I like it.

I push down my boxers and step into the shower. Moving under the shower head, I grab my shampoo and wash it into my scalp. Hair not being so long anymore, saves alot of money on shampoo. This one bottle will last a month.. Maybe longer.

I grab the Dial and lather it on my body. Soon my hand finds its way to my rock hard erection. It's been too long since anyone has touched me there.

Just been me and my right hand for months now.

Slowly, I slide the palm of my hand along my length. The water pulsing on my body and my hands movement have me two seconds from blowing.

I play with the slit. My fingers dipping inwards as I pull my other hand to move in a jerking motion.

I feels so good. And yet lasts too short of a time.

A face flashes in my mind as I speed up the thrusts. Hips jerking forward.

White burns in my retinas as I come hard.

Those eyes.

That face.

The brillant smile.

Damn! This is not good.

I know I have to move on, but...

Can I really go through this again?

Okay. Breathe.

Crap!

A/N:Okay, everyone here's the deal. I don't want to do a J/D fic.( They get back together. He made a mistake. No. I want to let Jack and Daniel lay in

other people's pastures.)

I just left a group after 2years because i wanna write, what I want to. I know and I'm Sorry. Jack's gone. I like them together. There are SOOOO

many great ones out there. And more to be written, but I really want to write what I want to write. So... honest opinions here. Should I continue. I

need to know. Is this worth continuing.. Review.. You will decide. Otherwise, I'll just continue reading.. ;) so start writting:)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the feedback.

Sorry about the rant. I just want to fade away from J/D just for a bit. It does not mean I won't write about them again. I have stuff, that I never put out yet. I just want to focus on new ideas. I'll just continue to read the J/D everyone else is writing... ;)

That will keep me happy :)

Part Four Of : Who Needs Jack!

Synopsis: Daniel's hiding. Cameron's looking.

Notes; Nada. Un'Beta'd. This is one version of this chapter. I might change it. Depends on the feedback. Come on. If it Sux.. Let me know. I'm a big girl.. Remember Marshmallows are still in the bag. Fork and Matches all ready... If it's something that not right, feel free to inform me so I can fix it. If it's cause you don't like Daniel/OMC. Please skip this story.. Thank you.

Warnings: Sexual explicit lines. Language.

I pull my glasses from my face.

Rubbing at my eyes, I place them back on and glare at my watch.

Great. I finished my work for today, and now my stomach is growling.

I open a desk draw and look for a chocolate bar to parch my hunger.

Fuck! Ate my last one yesterday. Figures I'd forget to replenish.

Great. Just. Great.

Am I really THAT hungry? I ask myself.

My stomach answers back.

Do I really want to leave this office?

That is the question I must answer.

Look at me. I'm hiding out in my office.

I locked my freaking door!

Am I a coward of what!

Pfft. Ah yeah, I tell myself.

All this just to try to keep my distance from my team leader.. Cameron.

And that will work REAL well since I go on missions with him at least once a week.

Duh' Daniel.

He's tried on several occasions to talk to me. I just stumble a lie out of my mouth, and take off in the opposite direction.

Making excuses to why I can't speak to him at the moment.

That damn epiphany!

And the continual ones I've had in my shower.. In my bed since then.

Waking up with my hand down my pants, and a palm full of my essence. The dreams are so vivid. I don't know what to do. It took years.. YEARS... Before Jack and I got together. Even thought about sex. But, after knowing Cameron for what? A few months, I want him to pound me into next year. Make me beg for more. Fuck me so I am unable to sit for weeks.

I thank god I own my own home, because my apartment walls were very thin. I would hate to have to explain to the cops that my screams were just dreams. .

I'm very vocal.

I am a screamer. .

Jack always liked that about me.

Said I was very good with my mouth.

I smirk at that memory.

The first time I went down on him.. I.. ...

Suddenly a knock on my office door pulls me from his memories..

Damn it! I was enjoying them.. Maybe if I ignore them then they'd l go away.

More knocking... And a.. "I know your in there, Daniel. You might as well open up."

I locked that door for a reason. You would think that someone would get it. Huh!

I swear, if I didn't know for a fact that Jack was gone, you'd have to believe that was him pounding down my door.

Might as well get it before I owe the SGC new glass.

Rising from my chair, I walk over and unlock the door.

"Hi, Cameron." I say to him.

"What took you so long to answer the door, Daniel?" Cameron asks. Concern evident in his voice and on his face.

I fumble for a answer. For some reason the linguist is tongue tied.

Finally, after a few awkward moments, I find my voice.

"I have been head high in translations. Sorry about that."

The look of concern doesn't leave his eyes, but he does smile. He can see I'm not lying. There are folders piled up on my desk. He doesn't have to know that they are completed.

"Sorry about that, I just thought we could get together and work on a game plan. Since the Teal'c is away with... Bra.. Tech?"

I can't help but chuckle at the way he mispronounces the name. "Bra'Tac," I correct him.

He just laughs and pulls up the folder I never noticed in his hands out. He Lays in out on my already over cluttered desk.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't the greatest of ideas. I should have you come to my office so we can check this over."

"I shake my head, following his lead out of my office. Locking it behind.


	5. Chapter 5

To the Reviewers;

Banner...

DarkJediQueen...

DarkDaniel...

Thank you all for the reviews. Even tolerating this story with all it's mistakes and all.

Thank you..

A/N: Ding dong I am I accidently erased the other parts to the story that were posted months back and have NO copies. So I'm doing the rest from memory. Which Mine Sux. So please be patient with me..

Synopsis: Jealousy.. An Arrival..

Spoilers: Yeah Season Nine. I think EVERYONE knows this by now. Vala is in the first few episodes so I'm adding her in here. Just for the Jealousy factor.. Evil wink'' Jealousy's great... Isn't it.. Oh and Season Nine starts this Friday for us, so I have no clue if ANYTHING will happen.

Notes: Same as before.

Warnings: Finally some action.

Who Needs Jack.. Series

Part Five:

The beginning of a beautiful relationship. Or First Kiss.

I hate the taste of beer. Yet I find myself sitting in my living, drinking a "Heine" as Jack used to call it. I can not for the life of me remember how many I have drunk, and counting the empty bottles just seems to take too much energy for me right now.

I swig the last of the liquid down my throat and stare out into space. Relaxing on my couch, I place the empty bottle onto the coffee table. Where it now joins it's brother and sisters.

Crap! I got drunk.

Fuck! And it's for a really dumb reason.

I can't believe I'm acting so childish.

Acting like a teenage girl who caught her boyfriend kissing another girl.

Why?

I have no right to feel like this. He isn't mine. And who he kisses isn't any of my business.

But it still hurt. Watching Vala kiss Cameron.

And the way he responded.

I just turned away.

I couldn't watch it.. To see with my own eyes, my hearts desire with another. It was too much..

I really think I'm falling hard for him. ...

Well.. It might not be love, but it's surely an infatuation. That's for sure.

Some time later:

Fuck! Passed out on my couch. God, my neck really hurts. I look around, momentarily confused by the sound I hear.

Someone is at my front door. I grab for my glasses on the coffee table and knock over a couple empty bottles. They land with a loud thud, and my thought of playing ignorant is ruined. I glance at the clock, 1:43 in the morning.. Who the hell is at my door this hour of the night.

Dragging my stiff and barely functioning body toward the door, I look out the peep hole to see the man of my dreams there.

Unlocking the door, I open it up.

"Ah... Hi!" He says looking at me.

Looking at his reaction to me, I guess I don't look all so good.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"Having a one man party?" he finishes for me.

I chuckle... Shaking my head.

"Yeah. Something like that."

He looks around at the mess I made and then back to me.

"I'm sorry I came over so late. I just wanted to talk to you..."

He stops himself, and looks down at his hands. After a moment of pure silence, he looks back up to me.

"You kinda left real fast from the mountain. I wanted to talk about... Vala.."

I close my eyes. Turning from him, I walk back over to the couch, and sit down. Afraid my knees will give out on me. He moves behind me and sits beside me.

"If I overstepped my bound.. I'm truly sorry, Daniel. I never wished to hurt you. I wouldn't have responded to her kiss if I had known that you two were together." He takes a deep breath. I stop him before he continues.

"We're not together. Never were. Except for when we were bound together. We. Are. Not. An. Item." I made that last statement perfectly clear.

He smiles shyly at me.

"Good."

My heart breaks. He really likes her. It's in his eyes. Especially when those last words left his mouth.

I lower my head only to have his hand lift my chin.

His blues stare deep into mine.

"I don't know why I kissed her back, really.." he says then leans in toward me.

His lips meet mine. His tongue swipes along my bottom lip. Then he pulls back. Afraid of my

lack of response.

"I didn't get the wrong impression? Did I?" He asks, suddenly concerned.

I smile at him and pull him on top of me.

Smiling, "No, you didn't."

With that our tongues dance, lips mingling. ...

The following day:

I sit here in my office, downing the aspirin that Cameron was so kind to leave on my desk.

Last night was beautiful. His hard, tight body on top my mine.

Soft lips.

Tongue that seemed to know exactly how to do everything just right.

Too bad I passed out.

I still can't believe I passed out on him. We never even got to take our shirts off.

Oh well, that is for tonight. We have a date. I can't believe this.

We are going out tonight.

This smile hasn't left my face since I woke up on my couch, all nice and comfy thanks to Cameron. He even stayed last night.. And cleaned up my mess. He is perfect.

And he's mine..

The phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?... Hi... Oh, yes, definitely. What? Can you repeat that please..."

My conversation is suddenly interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Hold on for a moment, Cameron."

"Come in," I call out.

The door opens and my heart drops to the floor when I hear the voice.

"Hello, Daniel."

Shit!

"Sam!"

Me evil. I know. Need reviews. Good/Bad. This chapter is to make up for the wait..


	6. Chapter 6

Thank ya for the reviews.

I really appreciate it. Truly, deeply. I do..

Now for more.

Who Needs Jack Series: Part 6

Conflict dear conflict

Category: Angst, Pre-slash, H/C, Romance

Warnings: Language, tad violence. Homophobia

Disclaimers: Same as always.

Synopsis: Sam's not a very nice person in this one.

Notes: I saw Season 9. I'm glad Ben Browder seems to play Mitchell like his Farscape character.. HottieJohnC.. (that's my other screen name)

I ALMOST once again ERASED this entire story, to start it over. I wanted to write Vala in it. She's a hoot. Her and Daniel rock together. But instead I wrote another story with those ideas. So.. Well enough of me boring you.. To the story..

Enjoy

"Sam!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Ah... I'll call you back.." I said as I placed the phone back in it's cradle.

Watching Sam walk toward my desk, I got a really good look at her.

She seemed to be slimmer then I lost saw her. Face was pale and withdrawn. Once lively blue eyes were gaunt.

It was sad.

They looked like mine once did months ago.. Dead.

Lost for what to say... I was only able to babble out two words.

"I'm sorry."

Don't know why I said them. Don't know why I'm apologizing to her. I mean, I was the one who was wronged . She took my lover from me.

I could see her mind working. She stared silently down at me. As if digesting what I just said. Finally after a few uncomfortable moments she finally spoke again.

"How long?"

I looked at her. 'How long?' what? How long were Jack and I together. How long did I fawn for him. How long have I been over him. "How long what.?"

"Don't play the imbecile here, Daniel. I want to know right now. Just how long were you and Jack... fuckin... together before we...?" She couldn't even finish the sentence. The venom was in her voice with each word. The disgust written all over her face.

"A few months," I answer her honestly.

I could see her hands becoming fists. Anger surging through her face. "Bastard!"

I look at her. "Excuse me! I'm a bastard.. Why? Because I fell in love and went after that love."

Looking at me, her eyes slimmed. "You know I always loved, Jack. I just couldn't because of the rules and regulations. How could you.. A friend.. Do that to me!"

I snorted very unattractively in her face. Angering her further.

"Rules were made to be broken. You had your chance, and did nothing.. NADA about it. Don't come crying to me because you blew your BIG chance with that JACKASS!"

"He lied to me." She said angrily. I think it was more to herself then to me.

For a moment the anger softened. I felt bad for Sam. I guess the shit hit the fan.

Trying to lighten the conversation up, I replied to her. "He used me until he got what he always wanted, Sam. And that was you."

Before I could react, Sam's fist came flying at me. Unfortunately, I didn't dunk back in time and fell over to the floor. Knocking the wind out of myself.

She just kept on her bitching, unfazed by my dilemma. "You two disgust me. How could you two... I could of thought you might be gay.. But the General. I never would of phantom..."

"Bi..Bitch!" I slammed into her, effectively cutting her rambling off.

Just as she was about to start up again, a knock was heard at my door.

"Daniel.. You okay in there?" A voice was heard asking.

Still trying to catch my breathe, I looked solemnly at Sam.

She straightened out her jacket and proceeded to turn away from me, and to the door.

As it opened, she stopped and greeted Cameron.

"Nice to see you again, Cameron. Can't wait until we start working together again."

God I was nauseated. She was flirting with him.

He looked at her and smiled. Obviously flirting back.

Then when he turned to me, his smile disappeared.

I'm guessing I really don't have to guess.

"I really must be going. Can not keep General Landry waiting, can I." Sam told him as she exited my office.

Cameron walked over to me.

"Daniel?" He asked, cupping my face with his palm..

I just looked at him.

How the hell can I explain this.

I hope this was up to par.. Review please..

Bad/good... I'm still gonna work on the other one. It's odd humor. I like it.

Hope you do too.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all. Sorry, I have had the worst problems coming up with an idea for this story. I thunk the plot bunny gone died on me. But, alas, like a cat, it's got plenty of lives. This is a Short part. Guess call it a teaser. I just wanted to post something. It's been a while. So, No more need of the Excedrin(Due to the banging of my head on the keyboard.. Reviewers: Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with anything. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Cameron and Daniel will be returned, unharmed but thoroughly fucked, sore, and joker faced. You can keep Jack. As the series states: Who Needs Jack! Enough said!

Warnings: This is MATURE. SLASH M/M. Language. ...ya get it by now..

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Who needs explanations.. Let's just fuck..**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 6: Previously:_

_Nice to see you again, Cameron. Can't wait until we start working together again."_

_God I was nauseated. Sam was flirting with him._

_He looked at her and smiled. Obviously flirting back._

_Then when he turned to me, his smile disappeared._

_I'm guessing I really don't have to guess._

_"I really must be going. Can not keep General Landry waiting, can I." Sam told him as she exited my office._

_Cameron walked over to me._

_"Daniel?" He asked, cupping my face with his palm.._

_I just looked at him._

_How the hell can I explain this_

* * *

Clean up on aisle 7!"

"Clean up on aisle 7!"

"Toby, we need a mop and can on 7."

Of course, I couldn't just grab a cart.

Ohhh Nooo. I most certainly did not have a need for a cart.

It's only a few items.

A few glass items.

That I happen to drop on the floor.

Along with part of the shelf of Olive Oil.

There went dinner.

Someone just kill me now.

I'm home finally. Thank the gods.

Cooking a chicken pasta special for my guest tonight.

I don't want to even think back on today.

Sam.

Cameron's arrival at the wrong time, then dealing with a face asking a thousand questions.

I'm thankful he agreed to leave it be there, and come on over tonight for a talk...And with hope something more.

Looking down at myself, I shake my head. This will not do. I want to take his mind off of the 'Sam' incident and these baggy rags will not suffice. Turning the burner down to simmer, I head off to take a quick shower. Then plan on changing into something more... ..Fuckable.

I look down at myself, not bad if I do say so.

Checking to make sure everything is ready:

Check: The table is all set.

Check: The dinner is done.

I glance at the clock as I hear the doorbell ring. Only a few minutes early. Perfect.

I walk over and casually open it up. Don't want to seem too eager. But, it's hard to get a grip on my hormones as I eye Cameron's get up. A nice tight fitting black shirt, and black leather pants. I wonder to myself, 'should we forget about dinner, and just go with dessert.' The idea of enjoying that strawberry shortcake I bought off of him... Oh god... I got to stop this.

"Hey, Daniel... You mind letting me in?" I hear breaking my thoughts.

"Oh..I'm so sorry," I say to him. Allowing him to enter, and shutting the door.

"You just look so..." I usually can speak. I just can't get my brains to work past my belt at this point.

"Hot!" he says with a cocky grin.

I smile. "I was thinking more.. edible."

He smiles back as he pulls me into his arms. .

Our lips meet, softly at first. Then mouths open and our tongues dance with each other. Hands roam each others body.

He pushes me back against the couch and I lose my balance and fall backwards. Looking at him, I don't know what I want to do to him. He's there holding his hand over his mouth. Laughing away at my expense. But, it's really hard to stay angry. I'm just upset. I was enjoying him. He moves around and helps me up. Leaning over, he gives me a quick peck on the lips then looks toward the table.

"I'm sorry. Really. Didn't mean to laugh." he tells me.

Smiling at him, I reply. "It's fine, Cameron. I just lost my balance."

We both laugh for a moment, then stop.

So.. We eat?" Cameron asks.

I shake my head in reply. Move him over toward the table, he insists on holding the seat out for me. Strange, I don't think anyone has ever done that for me. Ever.

Our dinner is nice. A little on the quiet side, but still nice. He tells me a few jokes and I laugh. I'm enjoying this. Peaceful. Tranquil.

When we are finished, Cameron helps me clean. Soon, He takes a hold of my hand and pulls me into the living on to the couch.

His strong fingers cascade softly down my face. He pulls in toward me and kisses me.

God, I feel like a teenager again making out on the couch. Soon he pulls away. A face dead serious.

"Daniel, Can we talk?" He asks me.

I shake my head. Voice unable to speak. I really thought I could take his mind away from what happened and we could just forget about before.

"Daniel," he starts with clearing his voice. "Do you trust me enough to tell me what is going on between you and Sam? I care a great deal about you, and would like to help you in any way. Can you tell me... Please?" the last word coming out as a plea.

Looking into his blue eyes deeply, I shake my head.

"Yes." I say as I finally find my voice. "I'll tell you."

R/R.. Should the bunny have stayed dead? Or Do ya like.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank ya all for the reviews. Also, for putting up with an totally obvious Un'beta'd story. This might leave ya with a couple of questions.**

* * *

This is a mature story. Sexually contact between two men are in this part. Read with that warning:

Disclaimer: No harm meant agains the writers. producers. actors of Stargate SG1. I'm just borrowing Cameron and Daniel for a while, and you can do what ever with Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. I just want to read about hot guys goin' at it. Can ya really blame me!

Enough said.

Chapter 8: Title...**_Finally, the good stuff_**...

Series: Who needs Jack.

"Sorry," I said with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to throw this all on you. I really did want to have a nice dinner... a little music.. a little wine.. then... " I stopped himself. I had just told Cameron the whole sorry mess.

Mine and Jack's relationship.

Jack dumping me for Sam.

And Sam back and seemingly very bitter.

Rising up from the safety of my cozy couch, I walked over toward the kitchen table to grab himself his glass of wine. My nerves were shot. Total fear shook my body at the thought that Cameron would walk right out the door and never look back. A shot at what could be a happy ending, sadly disappearing before it could even begin.

Looking deeply into the red liquid in my glass, I stood there lost in the the movement of the liquid as it sloshed from side to side. Breaking free of the moment, I lifted the glass to my lips and swallowed the cool liquid down my burning throat.

On the couch Cameron watched at as the warmth of Daniel's body disappeared. He had to sit and think this over a little. He did not want to over react. His feelings for Daniel have grown serious over the last few months they have worked together. And, he was heartbroken at learning what someone he admired had done to this kind man's heart.

Nothing was Daniel's fault. Nothing.

But, he was friends with Sam. They went to basic training together. They have known one another for quite a while. They always flirted, but it was never anything sexual. She knew he was gay, and she was fine with it. Cameron's mind was set: He had to find a way to fix this. Sam and Daniel were a family. SG1 worked so well because of that fact.. There was no way that the General's stupidity should ruin such a great relationship. He would find a way to get them together, and talking. Ending everything once and for all.

If General O'Neill screwed up his relationship with Sam, that's his problem. It has nothing to do with Daniel. Cameron would be the one to inform her just that!

A few moments more of silence then Cameron rose from the coach. I guess he saw my sad eyes glance his way. Pulling the empty glass from my grip, Cameron left it on the table and pulled me back to the couch.

"Sit!" Cameron ordered. Smiling as I did as directed.

A soft palm to the cheek, and Daniel's lips meeting and melting a kiss on it.

"Daniel, look at me."

I lifted his head and met with Cameron's baby blues.

"Answer me honestly this one question. That's all I ask of you."

"Yes," I said. I had to know.

He took a deep breathe.

"Do you love, Jack O'Neill?"

What? I thought. 'Do I love Jack!' Well, of course I do. I always will. But we will never be. Ever. That delusional fantasy disappeared once Cameron walked into my life. I had to tell him the truth. I couldn't lie to him.

"Ah..." I said with difficulty. I don't want to word this wrong.

Looking him straight in the face I told him. "Yes. Yes I love, Jack." Once that was out of my mouth I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had to fix this, and fast.

Standing up, I pulled him to stand in front of me.

"I will always love him. But, I'm not longer IN love with him. I think my heart has found another."

For a moment he stood there looking a bit complex. Then a sudden smile adorned his face.

He pulled me into a hug and then our lips met.

Mouths opened, and tongues dance. Shirts were lost on the way to the bedroom as he threw me on to my bed.

I begged, pleaded, god I'd sell my soul to the highest bidder just to have him keep doing what he was doing to my body.

Ever nip. Ever Tongue lick.

I didn't even realize that my pants were off until he deep throated me.

"Oh, God. Oh God. " Those were the only coherent words to come from my mouth. His mouth is magical.

His tongue is magnificent. The way he lips up the sides and plays with my slit.

Then as I feel the urge to let loose, he pulls away.

Smiling so as he meets with my mouth.

I help pull him from the remains of his clothes as we slide against one another. Heated and full organs ready to let go.

"Damn, Daniel.. So good.." He pants as he pushes forward. His hand grabbing us together. Then I let out. Losing all control. He soon follows.

He kisses me, then lays his head on my bicep.

"I know we should clean up, but I really don't want to move."

I know how he feels. I don't want to get up either. I want to bask in the afterglow of our first joining.  
I love this.. And I think I love him.

In the words of One Jack O'Neill:

Today was a good day.

This will be continued. But Part one of Who Needs Jack is officially over. Thanks for the Reviews. And hope you enjoyed.


End file.
